Covered
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Aku tidak tau kapan ketika cinta itu mengikat hatiku? aku tidak tau. yang aku tau hanyalah aku yang terjatuh dari anganku tentang cinta. Aku jatuh. setelah aku diterbangkan setinggi mungkin, aku jatuh.
1. Covered Part I

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang jelas, SnK bukan milik Yuko.**

**T**

**Drama, and Romance.**

**LeviMika, and ErenMika.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berjalan dengan lambat dan menusuk tulang secara perlahan. Malam itu begitu dingin, tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar hanya untuk melihat malam. Semuanya meringkuk di kasur dengan terbalut selimut yang tebal pada malam bersalju itu. Semua, kecuali seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas dinding dengan syal merah yang membalut lehernya.

Mikasa Ackerman, orang terkuat pada angkatan squad 104, sekaligus orang yang dijuluki prajurit 100 orang. Dia sedang bertugas dengan menjaga dinding yang mungkin saja para titan membobolnya.

"Ackerman. " Suara berwibawa itu membuat sang Ackerman yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Melihat sang corporal dengan matanya yang sewarna Onyx sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku. Tatapan mata itu dingin, sama dingin nya dengan angin yang menusuk tubuhnya malam ini.

"Corporal Rivaille. Selamat malam. " sang gadis bangkit, memberikan hormatnya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya untuk sekedar menghormati. Sang corporal Rivaille berjalan melangkah kearah sang gadis yang bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman. Masih menyorotnya dengan dingin dan tangan yang masih dimasukan kedalam sakunya.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" Rivaille bertanya dengan menatap Mikasa yang ada di depan nya. sedang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri agar dingin nya angin malam tidak terlalu menusuk. Syal merah pemberian saudara tirinya yang berwarna merah ia sedikit taikan hingga berada di mulutnya. Gadis itu masih duduk dengan tatapan datar yang mengarah kedepan, sesekali mengalihkan pandangan nya kesamping.

Mikasa Ackerman. Sang corporal melihatnya dengan sedikit senyuman yang tertahan. Salah satu prajurit Scout Legion yang kekuatan nya sama dengan seratus prajurit elit. Belum lagi otaknya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya jenius. Mana mungkin ia tidak tau? Semua pasukan yang satu angkatan dengan nya sudah tau semua, bahkan mereka yakin, Mikasa akan membuat sejarah atau legenda mengenai kekuatan nya yang menakjubkan itu.

"Senior Irvin menyuruhku untuk berjaga-jaga disini. " Jawabnya dengan datar. Tidak memperhatikan bahwa sang corporal sedang memperhatikan nya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan saudara tiri dari Eren Jaeger. Saudara yang selalu menempel padanya, saudaranya yang berada dalam satu tim dengan nya sejak ada insiden sang Jaeger yang berubah menjadi Titan.

Makhluk raksasa ganas yang menyerang para titan untuk menyelamatkan para teman nya yang saat itu dlaam bahaya, namun ada pula sang titan Eren ganas yang menyerang Mikasa secara brutal karena tidak mengenalinya, karena tidak mengingatnya, dan karena tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan dan dirinya sendiri di dalam tubuh sang titan.

"Hn. " sang corporal hanya bergumam lirih tidak berarti sebagai jawaban untuk sang Ackerman.

"Ini sudah malam. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya menatap Rivaille yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang berdiri dengan memandangi hamparan permadani gelap yang di gelar di langit.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada titan yang muncul. "

"Tidak usah. Sudah ada saya yang menjaganya. " Mikasa berkata dengan nada dingin dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan lagi. tangan nya saling menggosok agar menciptakan hawa panas, dan berguna agar dirinya tidak terlalu kedinginan.

"Terserah. " Dan setelah itu, Rivaille melangkah pergi dengan pandangan datar yang masih melekat di matanya.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri dengan pandangan binggung. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sekumpulan orang yang sedang melahap makanan nya dengan sesekali bercanda.

Pemuda itu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memakan rotinya dengan lahap, sesekali meneguk air agar tidak menyumbat tenggorokan nya.

"Sasha. " Eren angkat bicara dan menatap orang yang sedang memakan kentang ukuran jumbo dengan err... intinya seperti orang kelaparan. Sasha Braus.

"Eh? Eren. Ada apa? " sepertinya gadis itu baru menyadari kehadiran Eren. Dia memang suka begitu. Saat menemui kentang, bagai dialah orang satu-satunya yang berada di dunia ini. Melupakan segalanya saat berhadapan dengan kentang.

"Apa kau melihat Mikasa? Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya. " Eren langsung ke intinya dan menopangkan dagunya. Masih menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan saudara tirinya yang menghilang sejak pagi.

"Kau tidak tau?! Dia'kan ditugaskan oleh senior Irvin pergi untuk ekspedisi keluar dinding dengan corporal Rivaille." Sasha mengatakan itu dengan sedikit terpekik saat menyadari bahwa yang ditanyakan oleh Eren adalah keberadaan Mikasa. Biasanya'kan Eren yang paling tau mengenai Mikasa, termasuk dengan masing-masing dirinya, namun kenap untuk sekarang Eren tidak tau?

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tau? "

"Seharian ini kau di periksa oleh mayor Hanji, jadi tidak heran kalau kau tidak tau. " Pemuda pirang yang ada disebelah Eren angkat bicara setelah menyelesaikan acara makan nya. Armin Arlert tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Wajar saja kalau Eren tidak tau, Mayor Hanji sangat sibuk untuk mengintrogasi Eren tadi.

"Ah, ya." Eren tersenyum kikuk setelahnya. Dia lalu melirik pada Armin yang tengah memakan rotinya dalam damai.

"Sasha. " Pandangan itu mengarah kembali pada Sasha Braus yang masih memakan kentangnya dengan beringas. Sekana takut kehilangan, Sasha bahkan hampir saja tersedak jika christa tidak menepuk bahunya dan menawarkan segelas air pada Sasha.

"Ya? " Jawab Sasha setelah meminum airnya. Senyuman terbit di wajahnya yang cantik, dan tidak lama setelah itu, pandangan Sasha teralih lagi kepada kentangnya dan membuat Eren meringis melihatnya.

"Kapan mereka pulang? " Tanya Eren, masih dengan senyuman ringisan nya, Eren bertanya.

"Minggu depan. " Jawab Sasha setelah meneguk habis minuman di gelasnya. Senyuman nya mengembang sebelum memasukan tiga sisa kentang kedalam saku bajunya. Gadis Braus itu mungkin sudah kenyang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Rivaille dan Mikasa sedang berjalan di hutan untuk ekspedisi yang diperintahkan oleh sang komandan, Irvin smith. Mata Mikasa yang berwarna Onyx menatap Rivaille yan ada disebelahnya dengan tajam. Sangat tajam. Jika tatapa mata bisa membunuh, sudah pasti, Rivaille dari tadi sudah mati terbunuh dengan luka sayatan dimana-mana.

"Oi, bocah. Bisakah kau menghentikan tatapan mata nyalangmu itu? " Rivaille bertanya dengan nada dingin dan datarnya tanpa memandang Mikasa. Tatapan nya masih ke depan, seakan memang terfokus hanya ke depan, hanya kedepan.

"Mikasa. Hanya Mikasa. Dan siapa yang menatapmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Corporal." Mikasa mendengus kasar, dan membuang muka. Pandangan nya mendingin. Ia masih kesal dengan orang di sebelahnya yang waktu di persidangan dengan seenaknya menendang wajah Eren. Padahal Rivaille sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dan jujur saja, ia benci hal itu.

"Benar'kah? " Rivaille bertanya dengan melirik kearah Mikasa yang tengah menaikan syal merahnya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Syal pemberian Eren selalu ia pakai, dalam keadaan apapun dan dimanapun, kecuali ketika ia mandi.

"Ya. " Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana rasanya? " Rivaille kali ini bertanya. Bertanya dengan satu sudut bibir yang sedikit naik ke atas. Matanya tetap menatap kearah depan, tanpa mengindahkan Mikasa yang sedang berjalan dengan menatapnya, walaupun begitu, ekspresi dingin masih saja hinggap diwajahnya yang oriental.

"Apa? " Tanyanya dingin pada sang corporal.

"Rasanya kau pergi menjalankan tugas tanpa bersama dengan bocah titan itu? " Rivaille makin menaikan satu bibirnya saat melihat rahang Mikasa mengeras mendengar nada bicaranya yang terkesan meremehkan. Ia sudah tau, sangat tau jika Mikasa menyimpan rasa pada sang bocah titan, atau yang biasa disebut Eren.

"Jaga bicaramu. Corporal. Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut bocah titan? " Mikasa mendengus dan menatap tajam Rivaille yang sedang berada disampingnya sebelum menaikan syal merahnya yang menggantung di lehernya dan menaikan nya hingga menutupi mulutnya.

"Eren." Rivaille menjawab dengan dingin. sejujurnya ia benci mengatakan nama itu. Karena Eren, orang yang ia kasihi meninggal. Karena Eren, orang yang ia sayangi meninggal, dan karena Eren juga, orang yang ia cintai meninggal. Hanya semata-mata untuk melindunginya yang sedang bertindak gegabah, hanya untuknya. Dan ia benci itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu membicarakan ini. Aku dan Eren tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya saudara, lebih tepatnya saudara tiri. " Suara Mikasa memelan pada bagian akhir, jelas sekali ia sedang kecewa.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang jelas hatimu berkata lain. "

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau benar-benar mengenalku, Corporal. " Mikasa menatap sinis orang yang ada disebelahnya. Sebenarnya bisa dilihat dari gestur wajahnya, bahwa orang yang bernama Rivaille ini menyebalkan, namun tidak menyangka, orang yang ada disebelahnya, sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emm.. emm...**

**H-halo s-semua. Ini ffn pertama Yuko di fandom SnK ini. Jadi, mohon, kalo ada kekurangan, serta kesalahan harap dimaklumi. **


	2. Covered Part II

Saat itu, dia hanya dapat menatap ke depan. Tersenyum saat hatinya menghangat. Dan diam saat hatinya mendingin. Mulai mendingin karena dia mungkin akan meninggalkan nya. Namun sekali lagi memang takdir tidak dapat di prediksi. Dia tidak tau apa yang aka terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**Hajime Isayama**

**LeviMika ErenMika**

**Hurt/comfort, and Romance**

**T**

**-Happy Reading all-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brukk**

Suara jatuhan terdengar nyaring saat tiga titan ambruk secara bersamaan hanya dengan satu tebasan pada tengkuk belakang para titan itu. Seorang gadis berambut segelap malam berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang tinggi setelah para titan itu ambruk. Menyisakan uap-uap yang mengepul, bertanda para titan itu mati.

Tidak lama setelah itupun dua titan ambruk kembali tidak jauh dari titan yang masih menguluarkan uap dari tubuhnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kedua titan itupun mengeluarkan uap.

Seorang pria dengan poni terbelah dua menatap para titan yang masih berada tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Kakinya siap melangkah dan menebas satu-persatu titan yang ada, namun sebelum itu, ia beniat menghampiri gadis yang masih berdiri dengan tenang dan tatapan datar di dahan pohon.

Terbang dengan manuvernya dan menebas beberapa titan yang menghadangnya sebelum menepi di samping sang gadis yang sekarang bersidekap tenang dengan menatap para titan yang tengah menatap mereka dengan mulut berliur yang menjijikan.

"Aku tak yakin."Suara sang gadis yang bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman itu membuat sang corporal memasang telinganya baik-baik terhadap apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan sang gadis."Tapi bukankah mereka tidak bisa berada di tempat yang tidak ada cahaya?" Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Mikasa.

"Akupun berpikiran seperti itu." Pria yang bernama Rivaille menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ujaran Mikasa."Penelitian mayor Hanji membuktikan hal itu." Lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan dingin nya menatap para titan yang sudah bergerumul di bawah sana.

"Tapi lihatlah."Mikasa menunjuk para titan itu dengan dagunya dan tersenyum sinis."Bukan nya mengurang, titan titan itu malah bertambah banyak dan entah datang dari mana." Jawabnya dengan dengusan kasar. Tangan nya kembali menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kita tidak bisa mengeluh, bocah." Suara sang corporal membuat Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping."Kita harus berjuang."-_Sekalipun nyawa taruhan nya._ Lanjut Rivaille dalam hati dengan melangkah ke bawah dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya menebas para titan itu.

"Hmm."Gumam Mikasa pelan sebelum terbang dengan Manuver 3D nya.

Pedangnya mengayun dengan anggun namun mematikan. Para titan itu berjatuhan, seperti daun yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Mikasa terdiam sejenak setelah para titan itu tidak ada lagi. Dapat ia lihat dengan mata onyxnya, Rivaille dengan gaya angkuhnya berjalan dengan tenang dan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana nya.

"Kau berhasil?" Tanya nya setelah berada tepat di depan Mikasa. Pandangan nya seperti biasa. Dingin dan datar. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang corporal muda itu. Bahkan seorang Mayor Hanji yang tau segalanya hanya dengan melihat mata saja tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rivaille.

"Hmm. Sebagian dari mereka sudah aku tebas. Dan sisanya melarikan diri."Jawab Mikasa tenang dan datar. Syal merahnya berkibar mengikuti angin yang berhembus kencang. Perlahan-lahan salju turun dengan indahnya dari daun pohon menuju daun pohon lain hingga terjatuh dengan indahnya ke tanah.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Rivaille dengan datar dan mengencangkan kembali scraft yang selalu dipakainya. Sama seperti Mikasa yang selalu mengenakan syal, ia juga selalu mengenakan scraft putih yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum ayahnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya pelan sebelum menembakan tali manuvernya dan terbang kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya, di ikuti dengan Rivaille dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjang kamar baraknya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya, atau bisa dikatakan sekarang sedang murung.

**Puk**

Tepukan tiba-tiba itu membuat Eren mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah tepukan. Dapat ia lihat sahabatnya yang berambut pirang sedang tersenyum ceria dengan bola mata sapphire yang memancarkan binar-binar kesenangan seperti biasanya.

"Eren, kau sedang apa?" Tanya pemuda itu. Armin Arlert. Pemuda yang mirip dengan perempuan atau bisa dibilang _shota_.

"Ah, t-tidak. hehehe." Eren tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan gugup.

Armin duduk disebelah Eren sebelum menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Ayolah. Cerita padaku." Eren hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup melihat pandangan memelas Armin yang diarahkan padanya. Mata birunya yang berkilau dan berkaca-kaca sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas. Uh, jika Armin perempuan, Eren tidak akan sungkan untuk memeluk atau menciumnya. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanya jika Armin perempuan.

"Aku hanya merindukan, Mikasa." Jawab Eren dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Armin mengernyitkan dahinya binggung. Dimana Eren yang biasanya ceria? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bukankah Eren yang ditinggal Mikasa hanya satu hari? Kenapa sudah seperti ini?

"He?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari Armin yang tengah kebinggungan. Otak jeniusnya tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabat sedari kecil itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eren binggung dengan apa yang di keluarkan oleh Armin. Kepalanya memiring ke sisi dengan pose binggung.

"Tidak. hanya saja aneh. Masa cuma ditinggal sehari kau sudah rindu." Armin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hmm.. aku juga merasa aneh."

"Kau suka dia mungkin." Jawab Armin dengan pandangan menggoda kearah Eren. Dan tidak lama kemudian, rona merah di wajah Eren sudah menyebar layaknya apel yang akan masak. Armin hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia keluargaku. Hanya keluargaku." Eren menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menepis ucapan Armin yang menurutnya asal. Lagipula mana ada orang yang menyukai keluarganya sendiri, meskipun Mikasa dan ia adalah keluarga tiri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Armin dengan pandangan menyelidik yang ia arahkan pada Eren yang sedang menunduk. Dia mungkin memang hanya menganggap Mikasa sebagai keluarganya, namun yang Armin pertanyakan adalah, kenapa Eren terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan kerinduan yang sedang dialaminya?

**Tik tok tik tok**

Detikan jarum jam begitu terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan yang sepi itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Armin sibuk dengan spekulasinya, sedangkan Eren masih diam menunduk dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terayun.

Mata sapphire Armin menatap Eren yang masih diam disampingnya dengan alis yang mengernyit binggung. Eren yang mulai merasakan pandangan menyelidik yang diarahkan oleh Armin memutar kepalanya kesamping. Dapat ia lihat mata biru Armin yang menatapnya dengan binggung. Mungkin dalam pikiran nya, Armin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, hanya Armin dan tuhanlah yang tau.

"Hmm. Hanya keluarga." Jawabnya lirih setelah lima menit di isi dengan keheningan.

"Oh." Armin lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dan menepuk bahu Eren pelan. Memberikan senyuman singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar di Barak khusus laki-laki itu.

'Benarkah? Hanya keluargakah? 'Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Benarkan kehadiran Mikasa hanyalah sebuah keluarga? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ia begitu merindukan Mikasa untuk sekarang?

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah ditengah hutan lebat yang pernah ditinggali oleh keluarga Ackerman. Sejak tiba disana, Mikasa selalu diam termenung dan menatap keluar melalui jendela yang terpasang pada sisi salah satu sudut rumah itu.

Mikasa duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang turun ke tanah dengan indahnya. Warnanya yang putih seolah menjadi warna suci yang menjadi berkah saat butiran-butiran halus itu turun. Meskipun sebagian orang menganggap bahwa salju adalah kutukan karena banyak gandum yang gagal panen yang disebabkan oleh timbunan salju, namun sebagian orang lagi menganggap kalau salju adalah berkah, karena banyak air melimpah yang dihasilkan oleh salju.

"Sudah lama sekali." Ujar Mikasa lirih. Tangan nya yang berada di dadanya meremasnya seolah menyalurkan sedikit rasa pedih di hatinya. Ingatan nya mengenai ayah dan ibunya yang dibunuh dengan kejam di depan matanya sendiri membuat luka di hatinya tidak akan pernah hilang."Sejak kalian meninggalkanku sendiri."Lanjutnya dengan menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Mikasa menjadi sedikit kaget. Segara diusapnya air mata yang hendak turun sebelum sang corporal melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai gadis yang lemah, meskipun itu memang kebenaran nya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar dengan menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan nya yang bertumpu pada meja."Aku... masih tidak mengerti dengan misi yang sebenarnya kita jalankan." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sang corporal.

"Irvin menjadikan kita umpan." Jawaban itu membuat mata Mikasa membulat sempurna. Dapat ia rasakan Rivaille mengisi kursi disebelahnya yang kosong."Dinding Rose runtuh karena serangan titan. Dan perbaikan nya membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu." Ujaran yang membuat Mikasa mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa hubungan nya dengan jawaban pertama yang dilontarkan?

"Lalu? Kenapa kita harus menjalankan misi seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan alis mengernyit binggung. Namun, mata gelapnya tetap memandang dingin pada obyek yang sedang ia lihat. Salju.

"Dia memperhitungkan kalau titan akan datang kembali dalam waktu dua hari."Tangan Rivaille perlahan-lahan mengepal erat. "Dan kau tau apa maksudnya untuk memisikan kita keluar dinding?" Rivaille kali ini bertanya dengan senyum tipis yang sangat tipis, hampir tidak terlihat, dan beruntung mata jeli Mikasa dapat melihatnya. Dan Mikasa dapat mengartikan senyuman Rivaille sebagai senyuman mengejek.

"Untuk menghabisi para titan yang berniat memasuki dinding?" Jawabnya dengan nada ragu. Meskipun sebagian hatinya meyakini bahwa komandan yang satu itu hanya menjadikan mereka berdua tersisih sebagai makanan bagi para titan.

"Hmm." senyuman itu luntur begitu saja, dan Mikasa merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat melihatnya kembali."Dan kau tau apabila nanti kita kalah?"Tanya nya kemudian dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin yang kembali hadir di wajahnya.

"Kita... Mati." Jawab Mikasa lamat-lamat.

"Kau benar." Rivaille menjawab pelan."Irvin sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Titan sekelas Armored Titan akan menyerang, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dan kuat dibanding Armored Titan."

"Armored Titan? Reiner?" Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang kembali keluar dari mulut mungil Mikasa.

"Kau benar. Titan sekelas Reiner diperkirakan akan datang." Ah, Mikasa ingat sekarang. Titan yang sangat tinggi, berbulu, bertangan panjang, mirip seperti kera yang pernah datang itu mungkin memang akan datang untuk menyusul.

"Kenapa Komandan berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Mikasa dengan heran.

"Kau ingat saat dinding Maria diserang? Titan itu datang dengan mengikuti para titan yang berniat memangsa para manusia." Jawab Rivaille dingin. punggungnya bersandar dengan tenang ke belakang kursi. Seolah tidak ada beban berat yang mengelanyutinya.

"Ah... aku mengerti." Jawab Mikasa lirih dengan anggukan pelan."Jadi... maksudmu... tidak lama ini, nanti... titan itu akan datang?"

"Hmm." Anggukan pelan Rivaille seolah menjadi pintu pembuka. Kini ia mengerti apa yang terjadi."Menyusul. Dan Irvin berniat untuk menjadikan kita umpan sementara. Hanya untuk membuktikan pemikiran nya benar atau tidak." Tangan Mikasa mengepal. Ia memang yakin bahwa ia akan mengalahkan titan itu, namun pemikiran selanjutnya berganti.

Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia dan corporal di sampingnya mati? Apa yang terjadi pada umat manusia seandainya kedua prajurit terpenting dalam scouting legion mati? Apa yang akan terjadi? Yang terpenting, bagaimana dengan Eren? Apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa yang akan mengimbangi emosi pemuda separuh titan itu? Apa yang nantinya akan terjadi?

"Kenapa komandan melakukan itu? Apakah dia berniat membuang kita?" Tanya Mikasa beruntun. Pandangan nya mengalih kepada sang corporal yang dengan tenangnya bersandar ke sandaran kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

"Tidak. dia hanya ingin membuktikan pemikiran nya itu." Jawabnya acuh dengan berdiri dari duduknya yang santai."Jangan mengeluh. Lebih baik kau tidur. Malam semakin larut."Ujarnya kemudian. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan Mikasa yang masih duduk dengan pandangan dingin menghadap kearah jendela yang terhalangi oleh uap-uap yang terkepul oleh uap salju yang turun.

.

.

.

**Cklekk**

Pintu itu terbuka begitu saja membuat Mikasa membuka matanya yang selalu awas. Ia belum tidur. Ia hanya pergi ke kamar setelah sang corporal memberikan perintah atau lebih tepat menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Kau sudah tidur." Itu suara sang corporal. Mikasa jelas dapat mengenali suara pria itu dengan jelas. Tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang mau keluar dan datang ke rumah ini, lalu masuk dan menanyainya 'kau sudah tidur?' tanpa tau siapa yang berada di ranjang.

"Belum. Aku hanya khawatir." Jawabnya dengan lirih. Namun dapat di dengar jelas oleh Rivaille."Bagaimana jika nanti ada titan?" Tanya nya kemudian setelah mendudukan dirinya.

"Aku yakin telingamu tidak tuli untuk mendengar pergerakan kaki titan."

**Nyes**

Perkataan yang sangat menusuk dan sangat mengena di hati. Mikasa menatap sinis pada pria yang sedang mendekat kepadanya sembari memegang kain tebal yang Mikasa yakini sebagai selimut.

Ketukan langkah kaki Rivaille terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya diam mengamati sang corporal yang berjalan tenang menuju kearahnya. Entah mau apa, Mikasa hanya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh sang corporal.

"Pakai selimut ini." Ujarnya dengan menyelimuti tubuh Mikasa yang sedang terduduk dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Dan itu membuat Mikasa terpaku ditempat dengan mata membulat."Salju semakin lebat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Dan setelah itu, Rivaille berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan memegangi ujung selimut yang tadi telah Rivaille kenakan padanya.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya nya lirih dengan rona merah tipis yang menyebar di pipinya."Hangat." Ujarnya dengan meremas selimut itu. Senyum samar tampak diwajahnya yang hampir selalu menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Fiuhh #usap keringat. Akhirnya selesai juga. Hohoho, nunggu mood buat nulis ternyata lama juga ya. Sebenernya kalo emang pengen, bisa juga sih di selesain satu chapter dalam satu hari. Tapi moodnya itu lohh yang susah. Sebenernya ada idenya pas scane tepukan oleh Armin. Waktu itu pas camp di puncak, pas lagi duduk-duduk sendiri. Temen cewek dateng, nyodorin minuman, nahh, meski adegan nya diubah, tapi ngambil idenya dari situ #Lha malah curhat.**

**Hoo- saya mau bales Review dulu aja dah.**

**Gummy : **Hoo- iya nihh. Di Fandom Naruto abisnya udah banyak yang nyumbang. Jadi pengen nyoba-nyoba aja yang ini. Kalo ini udah sukses baru deh merambat ke yang laen. Hahaha. Review lagi yo.

**NatashAurel : **Hoo- mudah mudahan aja. Pair bisa berubah tergantung kemauan Author. Review lagi ya.

**Ah.. kayaknya udah dulu. **

**-Salam hangat.**

** Yukori Kazaqi **


End file.
